


its sad to know we are not alone

by qtiphaven



Series: To Build a Family [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dad Wilbur Soot, Fluff, Fundy is his child btw, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just kinda switch between i am sorry, POV Multiple, Technos only mentioned I am sory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtiphaven/pseuds/qtiphaven
Summary: Wilbur shows up at Phil's house for the first time in 5 years. Things have changed on both ends.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: To Build a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979605
Comments: 8
Kudos: 467





	its sad to know we are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> not technically a hurt comfort for once. 
> 
> title from: Brave as a Noun- AJJ

Phil had been reading a book he had recently picked up when a sound came from the front door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, Techno was in farming _somewhere._ Tommy was _supposed_ to be in his room, but it’s extremely likely he’s on the roof, using his communicator to talk with Tubbo. Wilbur was… he was somewhere. He left almost 5 years ago and hasn’t made any type of communication with them since then. 

Phil put his book down, marking his page. A quite _thud_ made him turn around, seeing Tommy at the bottom of the stairs. He quietly laughed, which in return got him a harsh glare from Tommy. The thirteen year old got up, following Phil to the door. The door makes another sound. Knocking. Tommy shrugs as Phil opens the door. He sees an unexpected face. 

Wilbur stands outside his house, the rain matting his hair to his forehead. The back pack he’s wearing is stuffed to the brim, and a sword swings by his side. Looking down, holding Wilbur's hand was… a fox-human hybrid. He was pretty tall, big ears, a tail that swung side to side.

“This is… this is Fundy.” Wilbur said. The fox, Fundy, smiles and waves, seemingly not noticing the extremely tense atmosphere. Tommy was standing next to Phil, staring at Wilbur. Wilbur looked him up and down, then started to speak.

“I have a few questions.”

“As do I…” Phil said, getting out of the way, letting Wilbur and Fundy walk in. Tommy had left, hopefully getting towels for them.

When Tommy returned with the towels, Wilbur was sitting on the couch, Fundy was next to him, playing some sticks he had found in his pockets. Phil was sitting in a chair across from Wilbur. Tommy sat next to him, on the ground. 

“Before I spill what my life’s been like for the past five years may I ask…?” Wilbur asks, glancing at Tommy. 

“Tommy Innit,” was all Tommy said. 

Wilbur still looked confused, but Tommy gave him nothing more. Phil sighed, knowing that they were back at square one. Phil had found the then ten year old in a nearby town only a few months after Wilbur left. He had not been in good shape. He hadn’t physically spoken to Phil for almost a year, only using head nods and shakes and when Phil taught him to write, he wrote. Tommy, to say the least, did not like talking to new people, at all. _Makes me anxious,_ he had told Phil a year or two ago. 

“This is Tommy, he’s lived here since right after you left. But that's a story for another time.” Phil said. He wouldn’t tell Wilbur everything, it wasn’t his place too. “Wilbur, I do need to know what happened.” he said in a more quiet tone. 

Wilbur glazed at Fundy and shifted uncomfortably. Tommy took it upon himself to get up and squat in front of Fundy. He asked if he wanted to see his bedroom, took his hand, and led him upstairs. Wilbur visibly relaxed. 

“He’s a good kid, you know,” Wilbur says, “he doesn’t deserve what I’ve put him through.”

“You know the house has always been open to you. Has been for the past five years.”

“I couldn’t come back. I didn’t know _how_ to come back.”

Phil sits in silence, thinking of what to ask. He had so many questions, some of which he didn’t even know if Wilbur knew the answer. 

“Why didn’t you call?” 

“I...I don’t know,”

“How the _hell_ do you not know? I tried to call you almost everyday for almost 5 years, Techno went looking for you months at a time, hell, I even had Tommy try to find some way to communicate with you,” Phil shouted. Phil never shouted, it wasn’t something he liked doing but he did it when he needed. Phil could see Wilbur’s eyes gloss over with unshed tears.

“I didn’t know how to Phil, I tried, _I tried so many times._ But after Fundy was born, I just, I-I couldn’t,” 

“You could have come home, Wil. You know that right?”

“I know, I just didn’t know what to do. It was scary, you know? I-I just had a kid and I didn’t know how to tell my family so decided that just... moving around for five years was better. A-and that was not the right answer.”

Wilbur had let the tears fall, coming slowly, the fast, all at once. Phil got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around Wilbur. Phil whispered comforting words and phrases to Wilbur. 

* * *

Wilbur eventually stopped and Phil pulled away. It was late when Wilbur arrived, even later when Wilbur calmed down. Phil got up, motioning Wilbur to come with him. Phil walked up the stairs, letting his hand glide on the wooden banister. He remembered things from years ago, memories of Wilbur and Techno playing on the stairs, of them fighting, of the last time Wilbur walked down the stairs, and the first time Tommy walked up them. 

* * *

Phil led Wilbur to the used to be empty bedroom, the one where Tommy resides now. He slowly opens the door, not sure what he was expecting. What he wasn't expecting was Fundy sleeping on Tommy’s bed. The teenager in question was nowhere to be seen, which caused Wilbur to be slightly alarmed, but Phil showed no worry. He went to the window that was wide open and started to climb out, Wilbur following in suit. The rain had let up, now just a gentle haze was falling. A cold gust of wind hit Wilbur, sending a shiver down his spine. As they started moving up and around the various parts of the rood, Wilbur could hear voices, two to be exact. Which was strange, as far as Wilbur knew, only Tommy could have been up here. 

“Tommy?” Phil called out.

“Right here Phil.” Tommy responded.

They made their way to the end of the roof where a triangular piece of roof was. Under the roof part was a ledge, enough to hold all of them plus a few more. Tommy was sitting next to a shorter boy with brown hair. They had stopped talking about whatever they were talking about. 

“Hello Tubbo,” Phil had said warmly, apparently not caring that this boy was on his roof. 

“Hello Phil, Tommy had just called me and I decided to come on out,” the boy, Tubbo, had said.

Looking closer at Tommy, Wilbur could make out the redness of the teenagers around his face, slightly puffy. Phil seemed to have noticed as well. Tubbo glanced between the three of them awkwardly, nor sure on what to do. He had only come out here as Tommy had been upset about… about something. He wouldn’t say.

“You know what, I think I’ll be getting back home-” Tubbo started, Phil cutting him off before he could finish.

“How about you stay? It’s late and the forest is probably crawling with mobs at this time of night.” Phil said. Tubbo saw straight through the lie. He had walked home in way worse before, upon his parents request and against Phils. This had something to do with Tommy and the other guy here, Wilbur, he thinks is his name. He nods, helping Tommy up and they start back to the window.

* * *

“How’d you know he would be up here?” Wilbur asked.

“He’s lived here for five years. I know every hiding spot he has.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t replace you, in case that's what you’re feeling.”

“I’m not.”

“He needed a home, so it happened that at the time you had just left.”

“And the other, Tubbo?”

“Friends. Don’t separate them unwillingly.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive had a shit week. anyway, i have alot i want to do with this. Will go in to more depth, plus more characters. The ages are so messed up.


End file.
